Time grabs you by the wrist,directs you were to go
by Futuristic-dudette
Summary: What will happen when Phil comes back to tell Keely that he hates her? Rated T for swearing, viloence, selfharm, drugs, alchohal and mild sex refereces. enjoy .
1. Everyday I love you less and less

**O.k, what I wanna call this story may be a bit too long, but if it's not, then I don't know what to call it. I want to call it 'Time Grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go' but I don't it'll fit. Any way, it's only really a sequel to the final chapter, which some talk about what happened in previous chapters. All in all, it really is another story, not a sequel. Oh well, enjoy.**

"O.k, that'll be perfect" Keely said on the phone before hanging up. She'd just booked her first driving lesson. Her mom was finally letting her drive, even though she was practically 17. She picked up her hairbrush and started untangling her hair. As she put it down, she glanced up at the piece of paper attached to her mirror. It's pure white colouring now a tinting yellow. She knew all the words, she'd read it over and over, to send her to sleep. She pulled out the note and spoke them softly to herself,

'_Keels, you are the single most important person in my life. Do you believe in love at first sight? I know I do. The moment I saw you, back at Christmas time, I knew that I loved you. Sounds corny, doesn't it? I apologize for leaving you. But Keels, I have one thing to ask you- please forget me, please move on. You once asked me to wait for you, that's easy, but I can't have you throwing your life away. You need a life, you told, me, that before you changed back time, you were just sitting in your room. If I was there, I'd hold your hands, and tell you how special you are, but I'm not. I'll visit you when I can, but I think it will be much better if you forgot me completely, I know I will try to do the same about you._

_Always and forever_

_Phil_

Keely could feel the tears escaping her eyes again. She got up and walked over to her window. Pulling it open, she climbed onto the thin ledge outside. She used to do this when she was younger; it was like her way to escape the world. For some reason, the ledge seemed a lot thicker when she was younger, but the fall seemed a lot further. Gently edging herself across the wall, she found the lattice. Carefully, she climbed down and landed softly on the ground. She wondered down the street, the fresh air clearing her mind. Sighing, she sat down on someone's front garden and extended her legs along the pavement. Deep in thought, she didn't notice the scruffy-haired boy walking down the pavement. Headphones in his ears, he didn't see a pair of leg in his way until it was too late.

"Ow!" he cried out in pain, grabbing his knee.

"Oh my gosh!" Keely yelled, realizing. She ran over to the boy, blood stains coming through his black combats, "Are you okay?"

"Sure," he winced, picking up his I-pod, "Just a little cut" Keely helped pull him up, and as she did, he brushed thick, dark brown hair from his face.

"Phil…" Keely muttered, averting her eyes downwards. Her looked

"Keely!" Phil said in shock, "no…you shouldn't see me, it'll muck up everything!" Keely looked confused, "What are you on about?" As Phil ran his fingers through his hair, she saw something long and silver inside his jacket.

"Sorry, Keels, for what I wrote and everything. This is the note I was meant to give you" He handed her a yellowing piece of paper, it was crumpled. She looked back at him, then looked down.

"Love means never having to say you're sorry" She told him, staring in his eyes. Something had gone from them, the sparkle, he seemed, dead. Phil muttered something illegible under his breath.

"Pardon?" Keely asked

"Maybe I don't _fucking_ love you anymore"

**Sorry for the swearing and for the loooong delay. I've noticed that people always get killed in my stories or badly hurt…this one won't be any different :D enjoy and review :D**


	2. You say I'm disturbed,its what I deserve

**Okay, I'm really quite tired, because I have school in a few minutes. Sorry that I'll be late. Also, I may have mentioned it before, but you can call this story 'Good Riddance' because that is what the line in the title comes from. I love the beginning where BJ swears…**

Keely stood there in disbelief. "Wha…what did you sa-"but before she could finish, her lips were met with his in a harsh kiss. Phil was right. There was no love in his kiss, only hatred. Quickly she pushed him away. He wiped his hand across his mouth and then smiled maliciously at her.

"What was that for she asked him?" fear in her voice

"Felt like it" he said casually, shrugging it off. He pulled a stick of gum out of his pocket and put it in his mouth, he offered her a piece. She shook her head in disbelief. Her eyes widened in fear, she told him,

"You…you've changed Phil?" He glanced down casually at his watch,

"For better or worse?" he asked, smirking. She looked at him in disgust,

"Worse, Phil…so much worse," noticing something around his wrist, she grabbed it. His sleeve fell down and she noticed '_Keely'_. He quickly pulled it away from her.

"Don't touch me" he said evilly under his breath. He saw the smile wipe of her face, "Wanna see the rest?" He pulled up his sleeve and twisted his wrist around. In red and black ink was written '_I hate Keely Teslow'_

She was dumb-struck, how could he hate her? As she looked at it again, she saw that the words had changed, in its place it said '_but she sure is a good kisser'_ she was confused. Phil shrugged again, "Yeah, it's a line from my thoughts"

"You're an asshole" she muttered fiercely, "If I ever meet you again, I swear…" and she turned around to walk away, wiping the tears of hatred off her face.

"Oh, Keel" he said one last time. She turned around as he reached into his jacket. She quivered as he reached to the side where the gun was, but instead, he pulled out a small tube and a lighter. Keely looked on in disgust as Phil spat his gum out onto the pavement. He placed, what Keely hoped was a futuristic cigarette between his lips and lit it.

"Why are you here, Phil?" She asked, walking closer to him. He pulled up his wrist, and in clear red writing it read _'Revenge'_.

"Revenge for what?" She asked confused, she didn't feel safe anymore. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, their faces millimetres apart. She looked into his eyes, but they were no long the pretty brown ones she used to see in her youth, but big and blood shot. His breath smelt as it wrapped around her face,

"You'll see, bitch- you'll _fucking _see" He let go of her and placed the joint back into his mouth, he then put his hand back in his jacket. Keely was sure he was gonna reach for the gun. She stood immobile, she knew she should move, but she didn't. His hand rounded across the handle of the gun.

"Keely, there you are!" A blonde woman ran up behind Keely and hugged her tightly, tears down her face. She looked up at Phil and Phil reluctantly removed his hand from the gun. Instead, he brought out a yellowing piece of screwed up paper. Keely whispered something to her mother, who turned and started to walk away. Phil threw the note, a long with his smoke.

"That oughta knock you off a few notches." Keely leant down to pick it up as it fluttered down the street, when she looked back up, Phil had gone, as had any traces that he was there at all. She opened up the note carefully, trying not to rip it

**Well, that was a short and weird chapter, I was gonna put up what the note said, but then I couldn't be bothered. I'll do it in the next one. Hope you like ti, and sorry 'bout the swearing etc.**

**ZoZo**


	3. 17 and coming clean for the first time

**Well, I have to go to detention today, so there is a chance I can't go on today. I'm not doing anything this weekend, but I probably won't update then :D Wait, why am I writing it here?**

She read the inked word, not knowing how to react, in Phil's hurried handwriting it said,

21/07/2122

_Dear Keely,_

_Writing is annoying, don't you think? There's so much you want to say, but when you write it, it doesn't come out like you want it too. Like that last letter I wrote you, it came out disastrously, I really wanted to write this letter instead, oh well, second time's the charm. You know, I remember you saying to me once, it was a lie, I realise now, you said "Home is where the heart is", well, that's a shame, cause everyone's heart doesn't beat the same, it's beating out of time. Okay, so that was a line from a song, but it's still true. It's funny, I look back on our pictures and I wonder, 'Why are we smiling? Why are we happy? Why are we holding hands?' So I just felt like a little clarification was in need. I'm not like I was a long time a go, I've changed. So, I decided to tell you the truth, Keel. I don't love you, I never even liked you, you were just some girl that I met on holiday and never expected to see again. But you did pop up, you came when I least wanted you. I've never wanted you; I was only with you because that's what people wanted. I'd resent kissing you, I'd tremble when you reached for my hand. Thought you might like to know. Gosh, to see your face as you read this, it must be priceless. So, I hope you can do something with your life, maybe get a car, get a boyfriend, join a cult, kill yourself, you know, that kinda stuff. I can't believe I got myself killed for you, cheers for bringing me back. Well, I hope, that through time after reading it, you'll be wise enough to realise that love doesn't make the world go round, although…it does ask you a while to learn anything_

_Phil_

Keely screwed up the note and threw into a puddle so hard that it splashed on her new satin shoes, but she didn't care…she didn't care about anything. She just ran.

XxX

Phil flicked through the channels aimlessly, there was nothing on, nothing ever was on. He'd got into all those old shows back in the past, like 'Lost' and 'The O.C'. It had been his first summer since he'd come back, and he missed the past so much, and everyone in it. He was tempted to check The Giggle, but he thought better of it. A song ringing sounded throughout the house, it was the doorbell. Sighing, he got up and made his way to the door. Two men in flash suits stood in the doorway. They looked up at Phil,

"Philip Diffy?" the one on the right asked, Phil nodded his head, "We are members of the CotLoC, and we think you are the perfect member of our TA position" Phil looked confused, to him, they were speaking complete gibberish, the second man spoke,

"So if you'd like to come with us…"Phil was having second thoughts and turned to call his dad, the man pulled out a ray gun and held it up by his side "…It's not an option"

**Sigh you'll find out next chapter why he hates her. Who can tell me where the song line comes from 'The motto was just a lie, it said "Home is Where the Heart is" but what a shame, cause everyone's heart doesn't beat the same" :D Anyone? **


	4. In my mind, she's in my head

**Bit I write in bold goes here**

Phil was being marched down yet another dark corridor; dim lights lit the walls and doors upon doors repeated themselves. The two robots that were both linked to Phil's arms stopped before a door that looked nothing different to any of the others. Letting go, they ushered him to go in. The room was bright and there was a large amount of people in it. A woman sitting at a desk turned around to face him, she smiled, waving him over. Phil approached her, noting the sudden changes in the room he was in now and the 26 corridors he'd been carried down.

"Philip, I presume?" She said, he voice was bubbly, Phil noted the tens of guns on the shelf behind, he still wasn't told why he was here, luckily, the woman answered his question,

"I'm Kayla, I'm the sectary at the CotLoC" They were walking down yet another corridor, however this one was painted pure white and had no windows or doors.

"Um…what is the CotLoC?" Phil asked her

"You mean you weren't told?" Phil shook his head, "Well it stands for the Cult of The Life of Crime, and it's not a cult, it's just an ancient name it's been given" She added after seeing Phil's expression, "We won't be killing ourselves…just others"

"What?" Phil cried stopping in his track

"Calm yourself, I'll explain. Ever since the discovery of time travel, people have figured that they could go back in time to change history for the better, thus creating a Butterfly Effect. However, it doesn't usually go to plan, people being killed, people not being born, parents not meeting, the list goes on. So in 2103, Thomas Fareham created this building, and started the CotLoC. He could, however, just have random people going back in time with no experience. _That_'s where you come in, Philip" They had reached the end of the corridor, they went through the doors to come across another corridor, "You have experience, you spent, 2 years in the 21st century, am I correct?"

"Yeah, pretty much"

"Yes, so you seemed perfect for the job, searching from the giggle, we learnt of past trips you'd been on and how well you'd managed. Now, here in the CotLoC, we have different ranks of assassins-"

"Assassins? As In, I'll be killing people?"

"Only people, who deserve it, people who carry the 'Devil Gene'. You see, we must always kill one of the parents, the one who carries the bad gene which will make the child do something world changing. For example, Alexia Moreno tried to change the solar panel to get more sunshine in the North Pole, causing the melting of the polar ice caps and…well, all that. Barely any one survived, luckily, Dr Fareham's parents survived. Recently, one of our agents went back in time to kill her father, for he carried the gene, she wasn't ever born and the world carried on spinning."

"But why do you…I…have to kill there parents?"

"As I told you, because of the Devil Gene. If a child is killed, the parents would immediately have another child, if the assassinate is later in life, their plans may have been spread, so someone else will take over. Do you understand now?"

"I think so..." Phil nodded, they had reached another door. Going through it, Phil saw that there were two men, a robot and various contraptions including a giant TV screen.

"This is Professor Dreiser and Professor Gilman; they are in charge of assigning missions." Kayla told him. The men looked young, in their mid twenties, barely older then Phil."

"Now, Mr Diffy," Professor Gilman said, "Please take a seat, we needa DNA scan you" Phil hadn't spoke yet to them, he silently went over to the seat and sat down. There was a red shimmer flash over him and then his details appeared on the screen. Phil saw all the weapons aligning the walls.

"Excuse me," he asked nervously, "But please, I _really _don't wanna do this" Phil jumped up out of the chair, trying to make an escape. Unfortunately, the robot got there before him, blocking his way.

"We really didn't want to do this…" Phil turned but stopped. A sharp pain fled through his arm and then his vision started to go. The last thing he saw was the two professors advancing before him.

On the screen, his thoughts and memory came up on the screen, like a drive in a computer. His mind was filled with folders.

"Delete all happy thoughts" Kayla's voice had turned duller, sterner, then the bubbly person she had seen before. Prof. Gilman scrolled through his mind,

"It seems he seemed happiest in 2003-2006" He reached for the delete button. The men left and returned a while later.

"Is it done yet?" Kayla asked, she looked over at Phil, lying slumped on the chair, "Jeez, this file seems to be taking forever. It's almost done" she sighed. Moments later, a message and beep popped up, it read,

'**File deleted- Keely Teslow'**

**And that is the end of that! That was quite short to write**


	5. I declare I don't care no more

**I went to London on Wednesday, t'was good. My precious cuddle Missy died on Saturday. So, it might be a bit depressing this story. Sorry, enjoy**

Phil was different, everyone noticed it. He was acting darker, he started wearing eyeliner **(a/n- funny story…yeah, I can't put on eyeliner)**, he was grouchy and even Pim was getting scared of him. Phil attitude was scary as well, no longer the nice guy he was before, but someone completely different. He'd been working at the CotLoC for two months now and what he'd done there had changed him. Training was intense, but he was now a level 5 ray-gun man and at the rank of Teenage Assassin. He liked his job. Of Course, no one really knew that he had done it. No one knew that Rachel Hisser had taken over the Icelandic people, making them rebel and kill tons of Europeans. Why no one knew? Because Phil had gone back to her mother's time and killed her then, before she'd met Rachel's father. And because of him, people's lives changed. A woman could have met someone who Phil saved and had children with him, meaning that the kids she made before now didn't exist…it hurt Phil's brain when he thought of it.

Phil lay on his bed, listening to the music. He couldn't remember the song, it was something he downloaded, he liked it though. He rubbed his eyes with his palms and then ran his fingers through his hair which was no long and matted. Phil sighed, he needed a hair cut, but he wasn't going to pay for it. Phil pulled the WZRD from his pocket and zapped his hair. Going through about 50 hair styles, he chose a scruffy, yet cool look. He sat back and listened to the music

_One Light,_

_One mind,_

_Flashing in the dark_

_Blinded by the silence of_

_1000 broken hearts_

Above the music, Phil heard a shrill beeping, followed by vibrating and a blue flash.

"Pause" he sighed, making the music stop. He walked over to his desk and picked up the phone-like object. A picture of a young man, slightly older then Phil flashed up. Words scrolled across the bottom

_Name: Brandon Jamison_

_Gender: Male_

_Birthday: November 18th 1984_

_R.T.K: Daughter gets rid of country of Australia, birthplace of Kangaroos and Koalas (and any Aussie reading this :D)_

_Time to return to: August 12th 2006_

Phil looked over it, picked up a gun off his desk and pressed a button. He disappeared.

X

Keely tapped the dining room table, he eyes fixed on the curb outside her window, he driving instructor was meant to be there soon. What was his name again? She couldn't remember. There was a noise of breaking outside and a car stopped outside her house. Awesome, she thought as she left the house, admiring its metallic red paintwork. The door opened and a guy walked out. He was slightly taller then Keely, but didn't look much older. His hair was tawny and wavy and he had light hazel eyes. Keely was incredibly besotted by him.

"Hi…" she said weakly, "My name's Keely"

"I know," he replied smiling a slime that only Phil could match. He introduced himself and set Keely into the car. Her mum had promised her a convertible if she passed her first time, so she needed to put her mind to it...damn, why did her instructor have to be so good looking!

"So, how old are you?" Keely asked him, looking at the light, waiting for it to change.

"23 in September, you?" he asked. Keely put her foot down a little too hard, sending them shooting through the light.

"Sorry!" She said apologetically, "I'm almost 17, in November"

After learning a lot of turns and what not, Keely drove down an empty road, cars lining up the sides. The sun was getting low and Keely moved the mirror. As she did so, she saw something reflected in it from the sky.

"No way…" she whispered. It couldn't have been, she thought, it couldn't have been a skyak.

"KEELY WATCH OUT!" her instructor shouted, she narrowly swerved to avoid a parked Beatle on the side of the road.

"Okay, pull over for me please, Keely" he told her politely

"Um…" Keely stalled, "I don't remember how" The Instructor leant over and placed his hand over hers, sending a tingle down my spine. He slowly turned the car and told her instructions until they were safely parked.

"Thanks…" she said nervously, "rats…I'm so sorry, what's your name again?"

He laughed, "Brandon. Brandon Jamison"

**Well, that ordeal is over. Now I must write the next one…later perhaps. Oh right, I don't own the song used, the show I'm writing about the characters etc. I don't ever own a pair of Converses:'(**


	6. When living's just a waste of death

**I SO can't be bothered to write. I really want to write a later chapter, but that's like chapter 8 or 9. So I'll write this one. Ahh! My mum just told me that I'm only allowed n the computer an hour a day :(**

Phil arrived in a time that looked oddly familiar…but how? The house designs, the smooth tarmac…what was the word, ah yes, roads. He looked down at his device. Right now Brandon would be driving; Phil knew exactly what to do. He would stake out at the house, shoot him, leave some hair or blood or something of some over unsuspecting person and plant it. He looked up, it was getting dark. Forming a skyak when he suspected no one was looking, he headed over to somewhere near Brandon's house. He didn't realise he was flying low enough to be stopped by a certain person. When the skyak landed, He realised he was in an alley towards the side of a bar. Placing the orb in his pocket, he casually mixed in with the crowd of people hanging around outside and reached up and pulled a hair from the head of a dirty blonde boy, about his age. Phil placed the hair on his device and it formed into it, like a safe-keeping place. He then made his way towards the house, where Brandon would soon meet his fate.

x

Keely drove carefully back and parked outside her house.

"Well, you have your test on Wednesday; I'll think you'll do perfect" he grinned at her, and Keely smiled feebly back. If she passed, then there would be no more Brandon. Nodding at him, she turned to open the door, but stopped herself. Letting go of the handle, she sat nervously back in her seat.

"Erm…Brandon" she started saying apprehensively, "I…you…we…you see that…" but before she could mutter anymore illegible words, Brandon leant over and kissed her. First she was shocked as she thought Brandon didn't feel the same way as her, but she fell into the kiss. Wrapping her arms around her neck, she pulled him in deeper; it was her first kiss since Phil…After realising that her mother was most likely watching the car and wondering what was taking her daughter so long, Keely pulled away nervously. A huge grin enveloped her face as she opened the door.

"See ya!" she said perkily as she skipped towards her door, glowing. She heard Brandon put his foot on the pedal and drive away.

x

After what seemed like forever to Phil, who was hiding in Brandon bathroom, he heard a car pull up outside. His hand closed around the ray gun in his hand. He heard the key turn in the door and someone kick off their shoes. The light came on in the hallway and the person headed towards the bathroom, completely unaware of the danger he was about to face. Opening the door, Brandon came face to the barrel of a gun. It was the last thing he saw as he fell towards floor, hitting his head on the bath in the process. His last thought was that the bastard who shot him had just ruined the greatest day he'd ever had. Phil placed the hair samples of that blonde boy on the floor and kicked the body. Yep, he was dead. Just for fun, Phil thought, he would check out what would have happened to this guy.

"Hmm…pretty wife," he thought, "well, I guess Keely Teslow would have to find someone else to warm her bed at night"

**There, chapter done. Sorry that it was really short. Wanna see what the alternate titles for this story were:**

"**Give me a Long Kiss goodnight and everything will be Alright"**

**"Tears down your face, leaving traces of my mistakes" ****  
****"It's been so long now you've forgotten how to smile"****  
****"As my memory rest but never forgets what I lost"****  
****"Another head aches, another Heart Breaks"**

**Tell me which one you like the best (I'm not gonna change it, just curious)**

**Review or whatever**


	7. You're the reason for my misery

**I think this might be my last story for a while, if not at all. After Sulty telling me his list and then me thinking about what's coming up, I should really make the rating higher. But I highly doubt that you will do drugs or self-harm because of this story. Hmm…I appear to have already told you some of it :) Also, this may be the last chapter for at least 10 days if I don't update by first thing Friday morning**

Phil lay in his bed, playing some video game he'd bought at an antique shop, it was called _Grand Theft Auto_ or something weird like that. Smoke filled his room; old cigarettes lay in the ash tray beside him. The music in his music player blared loudly

_Bite my lip and close my eyes,_

_Take me away to paradise_

_I'm so damn bored I'm going blind_

_And loneliness has to suffice _

Phil didn't hear the heavy hammering at his door, or at least, he chose not too. He simply turned the music louder

_Bite my lip and close my eyes_

_I'm slipping away to paradise_

_Some say "Quit or I'll go blind"_

_But that's just a myth_

He did, however, see a figure standing in the doorway, smoke enveloping them.

"TURN THE MUSIC OFF!" His mother screamed at him before falling into a coughing fit.

"Off" Phil sighed and the music turned off.

"Phil, have you been smoking?" she asked, in a concerned tone

"No, mother" he replied sarcastically, "The smoke fumes are because I felt like finally burning Pim, until I realised that I could just melt her by throwing water over her"

His mum pulled out a WIZARD, evaporating all the smoke. Phil sighed yet again, although, he did find his mother's worrying quite amusing.

"When did you start smoking?" She asked, he tone shrill

"What, cigarettes?" he asked he, obviously not caring

"Yes, cigarettes…" then she changed from angry to worried, "God, Phil, you're not doing drugs are you?" Phil didn't reply, he just continued to play the game, laughing when he shot down a police man.

"Answer me, Philip" ah…the dreaded full name, he knew she was scared now, and he'd never thought of a funnier moment.

"So what if I do, what's it too you?" He replied, thuggishly. Barb's voice broke,

"Oh, my poor baby! It's that stupid job of yours…no wonder your eyes were so big, I though it was because of al the video games…" the rest was teary mumbling, although Phil did hear, "Give them all to me now" He pretended that he didn't hear her, but she knew he did. He still played on. Barb went over to the game system and pulled the plug from the mains

"You stupid _bitch!_" Phil yelled at her, furry beaming in him, it wasn't like him to get so worked up over something as small as a video game.

"What did you call me?"

"I said you a stupid bitch who has done nothing but crapped up my life…I wish you could just go…_F.O.D"_

Barb was angry and confused "What the heck does F.O.D mean?"

"Fuck off and _die"_ he sneered. She was taken aback

"Get out of this house" she pointed to the door

"Gladly" he replied and left the room. The whole house shook as he slammed the door and Barb sat on his bed, sobbing hysterically.

**Hmmm…I'll write some more, and then give them to Ann to upload for me when I'm on holiday. Oh, and I don't own whatever songs I made references to in this chapter**

**Peace**

**ZoZo**


	8. Angel face and a taste for suicidal

**I'm writing more now, but I may not get it done. Enjoy:**

"Now, it appears to be a flaw in the system" Phil was told by a concerned Kayla, she shook her head, "With you killing Mr Jamison, you've…made it worst" She put a map up on the big screen, "Not only did his offspring destroy Australia, but she destroyed half of Europe, the good half, with England" **(a/n- not England!)**

Phil nodded and took in the information, "So I'm guessing it was the mother who carried the evil genes?"

"Exactly. We have sent someone back in time to stop you from killing him, but we need you to take out the girl, you are, after all, our best assassin"

"Cool, so you'll send me the details, because I really need to find a place to live" he smiled, the first happy smile he had in a while, Kayla thought, she liked it when he smiled. Phil transported from there and ended up out side a white house, Lucie's house. Phil had been going out with Lucie for 5 months now, she was a junior assassin; surely she would let him stay for a bit. He rung the doorbell, there was no answer. Wait, he could hear something, some one was defiantly in. Phil pulled various gadgets from his pocket, including the invisi-spray and teleporter. Using both, he went into her house. Noises were coming from the bedroom…the exact noises he didn't want to hear.

"She would…" he muttered. He felt sick…he loved her, and he thought she loved him back. How could she?

"Oh, Gary!" she moaned. Gary was one of the attendants, who worked alongside Kayla. He was well into his prime, about 40, with balding ginger hair, and shaved every two weeks…how could that bitch do it to him? He pulled out the WIZARD and sound proofed her bedroom, that bitch would pay. Phil looked at the pure white walls, she sure liked white; there was barely any other colour, besides the ochre colour of wood. Phil used the WIZARD to form a knife, and, without further thought, he slit the top of each of his fingers on his left hand. He winced in pain as it cut through his skin, but he knew what he was doing. Red trickled down his hand, he tried not to look. He put his right hand index finger into the small pool now forming and put it on the clear white wall.

Using the WIZARD, he cleared up the cuts, making then neat scars and wiped the excess blood on his clothes. He smiled manically, but felt very faint. He looked in the mirror and saw how pale he was.

"Ah, my mission!" he thought aloud and pressed the button on his little phone thing and light lit, looking last at the red message he'd written on his now-ex's wall.

Whoever he was gonna kill now, well, I feel sorry for them ;)

**Hmm…Interesting chapter. Last I will write for sometime as I am going on Holiday tomorrow. I also expect a lot of reviews when I get back Also, I have an idea for a new story, it will be only short though, but cute **


	9. Sorry

**Dear humble readers and reviewers. Recent things have caused me to stop writing this story. I'm sorry, I'll write a new one soon, a better one, because I didn't like the story line, it was bad and poorly written. So that's why I've finished writing. If you want me to summarize what happens in the end, please send me a review saying so and then I'll reply back. If you wanna know why I can't, then say so in a review**

**Very sorry**

**Zoë**


End file.
